bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Norgonian Military
The Army The Grand Norgonian Army (GNA) is one of the largest, strongest, and most advanced armies in all of Bellum Malleum. Currently undefeated in battle, the modern Norgonian Army was formed in the mid 20th century by High King Tolgrief the Builder. Previous to the reforms made by High King Tolgrief, the Norgonian army was much smaller and had outdated equipment. Today The GNA is highly funded and has been able to produce extremely advanced weaponry. 'Chain of Command' The Emperor is of course the leader of the army, not to mention the navy and airforce as well. However, considering that the Emperor has to manage an entire empire and the Senate can only offer so much help, a High General is appointed to manage the entire army. Currently the High General is Ragnar Lothbruk, who was risen to the position after aiding the current Emperor in taking over the government. There are also four Regional Generals who are usually reffered to as Huscarls, each manage the army of the different Norgonian regions, north, south, east, and west. Below the Regional Generals are Commanders who each manage a smaller portion of each reigons forces. 'Soldiers' The GNA consists of many different types of soldiers, from explosive experts to snipers, but there are a few common types that are important to note. Imperial Soldiers: This type of soldier makes of the core the Norgite's army. Each soldier is commonly equipped with SCAR-heavy rifles which can fire very powerful rounds at high speeds with deadly accuracy, common frag and semtex explosize devices, full carbon reinforced keplar body armor which is bullet-proof and partly explosive proof, and of course other essentials such as communication devices. Imperial soldiers look different and have different equipment depending which reigon it is stationed in. Northern imperial soldiers obviously wear all white and have all white gear. They also have special equipment for seeing through blizzards, staying warm in extremely cold conditions, and quickly melting ice. Eastern and Western imperial soldiers have basic rocky or woodland camo equipment and gear. Southern imperial soldiers have gear and equipment with camo to match that regions dense woodland and vast rolling grasslands. Winter Guard: 'These soldiers are Norgite's advanced soldiers. The weapons carried by the Winter Guard vary from soldier to soldier and in each Winter Guard Division each soldier may have a different main weapon. Whatever type of weapon they have it is almost always the most advanced and modern class of that weapon. There camo is similar to that of imperial soldiers but it is slightly more advanced. Each member of the Winter Guard recieves years of training and must have a very high IQ. Only the best and brightest are allowed into the pretigous ranks of the Winter Guard. Mostly used for defense, the Winter Guard only gather in large numbers on rare occasions. Their armour is much more advanced than that of the Imperial Soldiers but it is made of similar materials. '''Frost Fangs: '''This is Norgite's most advanced type of soldier. They are very expensive and very few exist at the moment. Genetically modified before birth and trained for their entire lives, these soldiers are extremely powerful and cunning. Unquestionably loyal and fearless, a Frost Fang will stop at nothing to complete its mission and has less nerves than the average human, so as to be less held back by pain. Each of these soldiers is armed with heavy automatic rifles with large caliber rounds, capable of tearing through almost any armour. They also carry an arrey of explosives and launchers for these explosives. Their armour is some of the most advanced in Bellum Malleum and took very long to develope. Consisting of multilayered carbon reinforced metal their armor is very sleek and does not slow them down much. The armor is also equipped with joint-like mechanisms to enhance the soldiers speed, strenght, and juming abilities. Airforce Norgite boasts a powerful airforce, capable of besting many other nations. However, due to limited funding, Norgites airforce doesn't match up with that of many other of Bellum Malleums most powerful nations. The common fighter used by the airforce is the BAF-6 fighter which carries many powerful missiles and 4 large-caliber rapid-fire machine guns. It can travel at very fast speeds. The most common bomber used by the airforce is the BM-4, which is equppied with small amounts of stealth technology and is capable of dropping hundreds of bombs at once. It also has multiple auto-lock miniguns and manual turrerts. Another bomber that is used quite frequently is the PAC-DA bomber which is extremely stealthy and very expensive. Capable of dropping hundreds of bombs at once, this bomber is equipped with multiple missiles launchers and turrets; it also has a very thick and protective armor. 'Navy Norgite has a very large and powerful Navy which rivals that of most other nations in Bellum Malleum. Norgite's naval ships include Glacier Class Battleships, IB9 Destroyers, Drift Carriers, 6-Gen Missile Cruisers, and Nuclear/normal submarines. 'Glacier Class Battleships: '''One of the largest battleships in Bellum Malleum. The GC Battleship is very modern and powerful. The designs were drawn up in the 90s but the first GC Battleship was constucted in the second decade of the twenty-first century. Boasting 40 Huge Guns and many other smaller ones, the GC Battleship can take down almost any other ships. It also has lots of missiles and can launch even the largest missiles. It can hold around 75,000 soldiers with tanks and other vehicles and supplies and has many places for helicopters to land and take off. It is also capable of coastal bombardment up to 25 miles inland. It has a very thick carbon rienforced hull that can block many shots from reaching the interior of the vessel. '''IB9 Destroyers and 6-Gen Missile Cruisers: '''The IB9s are the bulk of Norgite's navy and are very powerful. They have 8 large guns and 25 smaller guns each and are equipped with advanced sub detection and destruciton equipment. The 6-Gen Missile Cruisers are larger and have more guns than the IB9s but they can also carry up to 8 large missiles. '''Drift Carriers: ' Pretty much your average aircraft carrier. Can hold many planes and allow them to take of and launch. Some large and small guns though not to many, it usually stays near other ships. 'Submarines: ' The submarines are normal submarines. each with a nuclear reactor and 24 ballistic missiles and 6 torpedo tubes. They are very fast and stealthy, especially the Nuclear ones. Category:Military